1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a medical instrument for removing deposits from the walls of hollow organs within the body, such as arteries, veins, bile ducts, urethra and the like, having a partially hollow body suitable for insertion into such vessels, a traction and/or actuation means that can be removed from the vessels, and cutting bodies with cutting edges disposed toward the traction direction, which cutting bodies remove the deposits.
2. Description of Prior Art
In known instruments of this type, as taught, for example, by U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,332, an approximately cylindrical base body is provided that has cutting portions that are likewise cylindrical and that point in the traction direction. The sharp edges of the cutting portions taper from the inside outward, which can cause injury even to healthy vessels. In addition, adaptation to the walls of arteries or veins is possible only to a limited extent.